The present invention relates to the field of audio output driver stages and more particularly to such circuits as utilized in integrated circuits in miniaturized equipment.
As electronic equipment has become increasingly miniaturized, the circuitry required has typically become based on monolithic or integrated circuitry. Power supplies for such circuitry still remain a size problem, however, and the interconnections between circuitry and battery supplies is frequently a problem. Common emitter connected circuits have been known in the prior art, but have required a tapped or split battery supply. It is desirable to achieve the high efficiency of the common emitter connection for an audio driver stage without requiring a split battery supply.